onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pika Pika no Mi
Main Pic ::We need to change the picture of him kicking as a description of the fruits uses, to something more useful. We should put the picture where he's broken in half and reforming from particles of light. That would be better. Or even him shooting a beam of light at someone from his hand. That would also be good. ::~@!Daniel :Agreed, the pic showing him simply about to kick doesn't show much.Mugiwara Franky 07:50, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :::um then how about we do something about it? It's been 2 months for gods sake. Someone needs to change it. I don't have any pics of him. ::::~Daniel :::I think its the absent of a better picture preventing things. Sure there *are* better demo pictures, but not better pictures if you get my drift. :::Or the most likely explanation; someone's being lazy again (ahem!). ^-^' One-Winged Hawk 08:23, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :::I hope you aren't talking about me. Because if you mean to say that I'm being lazy, stop yelling at me and take charge as one of the head admins on the site. I tried changing Kizarus' picture over and over again and it keeps getting changed back. I've tried doing this w3ith numerous fruit powers on several occasions. I'm changing it one more time. If it gets changed again, I'm done with Kizaru all together. ::::::~~Daniel ::::Not you - others, myself sometimes included in that. One-Winged Hawk 07:29, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :::We should change the photo now we have screen chances to see him in action. That picture is really bad. The angle on the kick could be a lot better. Or we can have him from a different fighting pose all together. ::::::Daniel Well, since you guys suggested that the time Kizaru is reforming himself with light particles would be a good picture, I tried my hand at actually getting something done since no progress was being made with that otherwise terrible picture before it. Do tell me what you think of it. Subrosian 04:06, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Can't we have a picture of him using either Yata no Kagami (transportation through reflecting) or Ama no Murakumo (light sword) instead? This pic of him lying on the ground with light energy doesn't really look too impressive when you compare it with other pics of other Logia users. Yatanogarasu 01:53, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::I mean, even the Suna Suna no Mi shows Crocodile forming a sandstorm, rather than him transforming into sand. So here, we should just have Kizaru showing off a light-based attack, rather than him transforming into light energy. Yatanogarasu 01:56, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Well, first of all, nobody was even making an attempt to put a new picture up, so I took some initiative. Secondly, I think they pretty much decided against the whole Ama no Murakumo picture, because people think that the sword thing is overused and not an effective display of what the Logia powers of the Pika Pika no Mi does. It doesn't just allow Kizaru to summon a sword made of light. I don't really think there's a great picture of him using Yata no Kagami to transport through the reflection of light, mainly because all you see is him forming it in his hands, then bouncing it off the walls of buildings and appearing in front of Apoo. I don't think it'd be a good reference for what his powers can do. The pictures don't actually show him turning into the light itself to reflect off the buildings--or at least being drawn into the mirror, so I don't agree that it's a good picture. At this point in time when Kizaru didn't really show off a whole lot of his Logia powers (with the exception of a whole plethora of light speed kicks), it's difficult to find a good picture. Subrosian 09:04, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, take what you said about the Ama no Murakumo, the Suna Suna no Mi does only show Crocodile using his Sables (forming a sandstorm), rather than what the fruit's true power does (transform into sand). So, shouldn't this be a same situation? Yatanogarasu 02:08, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :: Or better yet, how about we use this pic as the main, rather than a minor pic? Yatanogarasu 02:11, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I was thinking that, but I pushed that thought out of my mind because I assume they were using that picture to demonstrate that Rayleigh used his Haki to redirect Kizaru's kick. Although, I can't see why they even had to put up a picture of that to show it. It's not like it's something dreadfully important. I say go for it, because it's not like anyone else is making the attempt to get a better picture. Subrosian 10:09, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I just noticed this gif on the wiki, it is currently used on Rakuyous page. However, it shows everything we need, doesn't it? Kizaru shooting his trademark laserbeams + dodging an attack by reforming his whole body (logia proof). Why don't we use that as the frontpicture? Jinbe Just bumping my suggestionJinbe 00:38, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :The current picture doesn't have any flaws and it's good enough for now. Plus, the other picture doesn't display the destructive effects of Kizaru's lasers while this one does. MasterDeva 00:51, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :No flaws..? The current one is more then twice as big as the picture above and shows no signs of the pika pika no mi being a logia (suna suna has crocodile reforming his body, moku moku has smoker unleashing unlimited amounts of smoke, mera mera has at least parts of ace's body on fire...even the freshly introduced numa numa no mi has Caribou partly transforming into "swamp"). :I mean sure, the above lacks the destructive part, but so do the other logia articles? I thought I found a real solution there, since people complained that we should use a gif with Kizaru transforming into photons...like...well a logia. How about we use the above as frontimage to picture the logia feature, and use the current one in the "usage" section? It would support the text perfectly!Jinbe 01:17, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :By the way, the reason why it got my attention again, this is what appears in the "read more" bar: :http://img72.imageshack.us/img72/1091/kizaruchin.jpg :A huge chin....:D ::I don't use the new skin, as well as other editors, and I would recommend you to switch to the old one (MonoBook). A more appropriate picture of Kizaru's Logia ability, would be one that shows him getting blown apart by Apoo and reforming his body afterwards. It would make a good choice. MasterDeva 01:57, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Gif's as a medium for posting pics :: Now ''Bold text''that's a good picture to use to describe his fruit. We should also consider using similar gifs for other fruits. I think every logia should use an animated picture as a head picture for the fruit. It shows what it does and the kind of fruit it is. The only problem is for logia you would have to show people being attacked by someone and then reforming again through the use of their fruit. Still a good pic though. ::::~Daniel Well, the Mera Mera no Mi and Suke Suke no Mi both have gifs. The Mera Mera no Mi doesn't show Ace being attacked and reforming, so should we just show them launching an attack or something? Yatanogarasu 20:12, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Now if we could get a gif of Yata no Kagami, then that would be good. Subrosian 03:23, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Sunglasses Kizaru is wearing sunglasses, does this mean that the light he creates can hurt his eyes? :No, it's probably just his fashion sense.Mugiwara Franky 15:00, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Yata no kagami I was thinking, why do he use that and not just travel at the speed of light to his targets? He used Yata no Kagami to pursue Scratchmen Apoo, but wouldn't it been a lot easier if he just went there with his light-speed? Does this mean that he can't "fly" even if he can travel at the speed of light, since there was a lot of houses and such? Or does it mean that he can't travel that far without any other ligh-source? Or does it mean that he just can't keep up with his own speed if he just ran over there, which is probably the easiest explanation, that even if he can travel at the speed of light his brain couldn't react or see anything while he did that, so he needed to make a "road" so he wouldn't ran to the wrong direction. Since the latter seems the most logical, if this was the case, then it would explain why he don't fully uses his speed to that potential. For example when he fought Silvers, he could've just hit that old man with ligh-fast strikes, i mean, a sword strike at 299,792,458 metres per second would easily hit Rayleigh, it's like a jet gattling but with a sword, and like 100 times faster. But even so, he could just do that "Light-sword-gattling" even if he didn't get what was happening, since it is just his arm and sword that randomly stabs at such a speed. So, am I thinking to much or is Oda just limiting the Pika Pika no mi to prevent that it is unbeatable? 13:02, April 9, 2010 (UTC)Confusedmember Picture a Duplicate? What the hell? Why did the picture of Kizaru reforming himself with light particles get removed and claimed as a duplicate? It's a much better picture than him just showing off a simple kick. It had been debated before that we needed a better picture and I made an animated gif showing off a better usage of the stupid fruit. I'm sick of improvements that I try to make getting taken down for something that isn't a better demonstration of the fruits power. Subrosian 19:46, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :When you want to change a picture, you upload the one already existing ; you don't create a new one. The only exception is when an image is replaced with a gif since you can only re-upload the same format, but in your case it was not the case. Do things like they should be done and you won't be bothered anymore. Kdom 20:09, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Can I just throw the note of, when using image arguments, quoting/reading the image guidelines might be a tool for wielding a heavier hand. Outside of the guidelines, all I can say is some folks have different opinions on what is and isn't good. To you it might be an improvement, but to a fellow editor... :-/ :Both might mean well, but in the case of conflict of interests and opinions, sitting downa nd down is the only way out. Failing that IO guess you could turn to vote... 20:18, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::The kick is a better picture since Kizaru is the focus, wheras the Vs Rayliegh one is focused on Rayleigh mostly. Also... I'm switching right now between using my bro's and a spare computer, on my bro's computer the animationis okay. On the spare computer, I experience problems due to the size. Honestly, I think I prefer the main image to be stills sometimes. Of course, my actual computer (still in the shop) wouldn't feel this also, since its the same model as my bro's more or eless, but I will note it here on this one. Even though its not the only page with one on, the current kick one certainly is causing slower machines some problems. :-/ 20:23, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Yata no Kagami useless? So I don't understand why he uses the Yata no Kagami. So fromo what I understand the technique is that he can shoot a ray of light out and travel through that light. But can't he already just turn into light and travel? I don't see the point of the attack, besides maybe reflecting, but couldn't he do that too just by turning into light and traveling?Asian711 (talk) 23:51, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Incorrectly Named? "Pika" is a japanese onomatopeia for the crackling of electricity. So wouldn't the fruit have better been used for an electricity-based power? Also, "kira" is a Japanese onomatopeia for "sparkle". If it were called the Kira Kira No Mi that would make more sense. Xanegoh (talk) We have to use the name which Oda uses in the manga. 23:13, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Read the introduction of the article. SeaTerror (talk) 23:24, September 2, 2014 (UTC) We don't make this stuff up. If you have a problem with the name, consult the writer. 23:25, September 2, 2014 (UTC) I added new minor details that informed that Kizaru fires attacks with a wavelength of 580 nanometers (that is the average wavelength of the yellow color which ranges between 570 and 590 nanometers in the visible spectrum ). I thought this was at least interesting since it's most definitely associated with his epithet "Yellow Monkey". I even put Wikipedia references before they were deleted. Since this is the official page for the Pika Pika no Mi, I thought it was worth mentioning at least this aspect of this devil fruit and how it relates to the physical world. I guess it's a bit nerdy, but then again there are a lot of articles with interesting information posted under "trivia" that most would consider nerdy. I mean, it's "trivia", minor details about a particular subject. Would the moderators reconsider about posting my added information? Thanks. Alezha12 (talk) 04:41, March 31, 2017 (UTC)VanLex Specifications regarding the wavelength of yellow light I added new minor details that informed that Kizaru fires attacks with a wavelength of 580 nanometers (that is the average wavelength of the yellow color which ranges between 570 and 590 nanometers in the visible spectrum ). I thought this was at least interesting since it's most definitely associated with his epithet "Yellow Monkey". I even put Wikipedia references before they were deleted. Since this is the official page for the Pika Pika no Mi, I thought it was worth mentioning at least this aspect of this devil fruit and how it relates to the physical world. I guess it's a bit nerdy, but then again there are a lot of articles with interesting information posted under "trivia" that most would consider nerdy. I mean, it's "trivia", minor details about a particular subject. Would the moderators reconsider about posting my added information? Thanks. Alezha12 (talk) 04:43, March 31, 2017 (UTC)VanLex I don't see the harm in it. I learned something new today Godess of Time Dimaria (talk) 04:54, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Attack names I bought One Piece Box Set 3 by Viz Media. I checked the latest printing date in English for most of the volumes adn I found it was 2018. When I reached the Paramount War volumes, I noticed that when Kizaru uses the Yasakani no Magatama attack, the English version refers to it as Yasakani Sacred Jewel, the same name Funimation uses. RedRock3300 (talk) 00:31, August 17, 2019 (UTC)